The matter of the grilled cheese sandwich
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma has asked Regina to make her a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner. When Regina finds what this really means she decides to teach Emma a lesson.


**_Author's Note: _**I got the idea from a picture online which I found too funny to not make a story about.

**_Warning: Sex read at own risk. _**

* * *

**_The matter of the grilled cheese sandwich_**

Regina was puzzled, it did happen every once in a while, only this time it was different, it came to cooking. She had earlier that day asked Emma Swan over for dinner, asking her what she would like and the blonde had ever so cheeky replied, "Grilled cheese sandwich."

That wouldn't seem so hard and the brunette was quick to look up on the internet how to make one, after all she was not a bad chef. Only she had a feeling this was not what Emma had in mind, and so she figured she would ask someone just to be sure. The choice fell on Mary Margaret that she were to find in the diner this very morning. She walked over to the table and sat down, saying, "Miss Blanchard, may I have a word?"

"Of course," the younger woman said and put her morning paper aside.

"I am spending the evening with Miss. Swan, she wants me to make dinner for her. And no you are not invited. I just need your help with something. The only thing I am really good at making is lasagna, but she asked for something else. Tell me what exactly is a grilled cheese sandwich?" Regina finished up, looking at her for an answer.

"A what?" Mary Margaret seemed rather confused.

"You're useless," Regina said annoyed and got up, walking out, as Red came over saying, "What did she want?"

"She asked how to make a grilled cheese sandwich, Emma wanted her to make one," said the other brunette still confused.

"Oh my well she won't find that recipe online," said Ruby with a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry," said Mary Margaret still confused.

"Never worry, M, it's not your thing, however I do hope Regina finds out in time," she said and walked back to the counter.

* * *

Regina was walking around in the ever so quiet town, not much happening there really, when she spotted David, she asked him the same as Mary Margaret but she didn't get an answer there either. She groaned walking towards her office when she heard Rumple ask, "Trouble, dearie."

"Yes but I doubt you can help when the two idiots can't," she said annoyed.

"Try me," he said, looking at her amused.

She told him the story in short feeling rather stupid and looked at him, saying, "So do you know what it is."

"I do yes, your mother was known for serving that actually," he said with an amused grin.

"Sorry what?" Regina seemed both confused and shocked.

"It's otherwise known as your lady parts dear, or rather that of an older woman," he said, walking to his shop. She wrinkled her nose by the image of her mother serving just that. So Miss. Swan wanted her on her back now that would not happen easily she decided.

* * *

Regina opened the door at their appointed time finding Emma with a bouquet of flowers, by the looks of it she had picked them herself. Regina was flattered by this and so she took them and bid the blonde in with a shy blush and a smile on her lips.

"I do hope you are hungry," said the brunette, gesturing for the blonde to put the red jacket in the closet in the hallway. The blonde nodded and did just that before following the brunette in through the living room. She could feel the smell of cheese, swallowing hard, surely the brunette had not thought she meant real grilled cheese sandwiches. Clearly the brunette had taken it literally the blond would see as they rounded the corner to her living room, it was filled with grilled cheese sandwiches in all shapes and sizes. An evil grin spread over Regina's red lips as she said, "Shall we eat, I am starving."

"Of...of course," Emma stuttered sitting down. As she started on the first she could see she knew she should have told Regina what kind of cheese sandwich she had in mind so she would have avoided any confusion, surely the Mayor could not be serious about eating all theses sandwiches.

If Emma had cared to look up while she was eating she would see that the Mayor was amusing herself, of course she did not plan on Emma eating them all, but she wanted to teach her a lesson. She found it enticing that Emma wanted to get between her legs and so she would let her indulge in that a bit later on. She would of course eat a couple of the sandwiches herself as she was hungry from making them, and indulge in a light conversation learning to know the blonde better. However as she didn't want her to eat until she couldn't take anymore she would look at her saying, "I think we had enough for now, or...?"

"I am full," Emma said, nodding ever so eagerly, glad Regina didn't force her to eat everything.

"Good, if you wait in the living room I will bring the dessert there," said Regina with a grin, her eyes sparkling like the candles on the table.

"I can help you clear the table if you want, I mean it's not too much trouble," Emma offered.

"I'll be fine it will only take a second really," said Regina and smiled sweetly at her. Emma nodded and walked towards the living room. She turned on the TV thinking that this was so not what she had had in mind for this evening. She had planned to wow her and then well...Now it seemed like the Mayor was doing all the effort and she was doing nothing.

She could hear Regina's footsteps nearing moments later, hearing her voice purr, "Here, dessert."

She turned only to receive a bowl of dark chocolate mousse, Regina sat down beside her not caring to change the channel Emma assumed she approved of her choice to watch. Rizzoli and Isles rerun double episode she knew. As she took her first spoon she was about to moan out, it tasted better than anything she had ever had before.

The brunette in a teasing way said, "Did you know that according to Italian researchers, people who eat chocolate regularly have a better sex life than those who deny themselves the treat. Those consuming the sugary snack had the highest levels of desire, arousal and satisfaction from sex."

"I did not," Emma swallowed hard, wondering if she had ever seen Regina's eyes burn as much as they did just then. Was that a sign that she was in the mood? Emma swallowed hard.

"I have always been quite a fan of chocolate myself, the darker the better," she said, licking her lips in a very seductive way.

"I am in favor of chocolate as well," Emma managed to get out, knowing she was blushing hard now.

"Yes I have noticed you do like sweets," Regina commented, lightly rolling those dark eyes.

"I never noticed you eating anything other than healthy," Emma said.

"I do, but not in public," said Regina and smiled at her, adding, "I take it by the choice of food you wished me to make you wanted me in bed or am I wrong?" Regina said."

"I do, but not in public," said Regina and smiled at her adding, "I take it by the choice of food you wished me to make, you wanted me on my back in bed."

"I..."Emma turned flushing red, of course that was what she wanted, but for Regina to put it like that...

"Have you any idea how many I had to ask about that, Mary Margaret, David, before Mister. Gold gave me the answer," said Regina, her eyes shining now.

"I didn't honestly thing that you didn't already know," Emma felt like sinking into the ground.

"Well, to be fair I never served one like that before, I however have given it to other women but not by that term," said Regina with a small laugh.

"I am terribly sorry, Regina," Emma said to her.

"No harm, no foul, Miss. Swan, however you should know that having me on my back is not as easy as to say you want a grilled cheese sandwich, you will have to wow me or persuade me first," said Regina with a frown.

"I am sure I can manage to do that, if I may," Emma's eyes were shining now.

"You may, but if I say stop you better listen," Regina said.

Was the brunette showing insecurity Emma wondered as she was actually that. No that couldn't be, she however found it best to take her request under consideration, moving forwards to kiss Regina. The major got caught by a surprise when she found out how good of a kisser Emma really was. The blonde didn't even seem to doubt when she let her tongue dip into Regina's mouth and massaging her tongue. She was in full control it would seem. Regina wasn't even sure when in the process her top got removed, she could only feel that Emma was caressing her skin everywhere. As she was working on her bra clasp, Regina arched so her head got thrown backwards in delight moaning. Damn she was good; she felt her lips going towards her neck, ripping off Emma's top she scratched on her back. Emma let out a sound as Regina pulled her closer a bit too fast, clearly the other woman was in need, and badly it seemed. She leaned to hiss into her ear, "Horny, Madam Mayor?"

"Mmmm," the brunette let out, lying down flat on her back on her couch, letting Emma get between her legs. She kissed her again, deeply. Tonguing her until she backed away, panting, the other woman slightly flushed. Her body seemed to be burning or maybe it was Emma's imagination. She kissed her cheek gently, making her blush ever so innocently.

"You're beautiful," it came from Emma in a husky voice. A hang going between her legs feeling, she was soaking through her pants. A moan, wild as she cupped her. The brunette whispering with lust, realizing it had been too long since she had been satisfied in bed. She needed this, she needed Emma to take her to her edge she knew. Her breath came in jolts, pushing Emma's head down so she would go for her breast, kissing then, sucking playfully on her nipples.

"That feels so good," her voice hoarse she was shivering lightly with pleasure, twisting, her legs now wrapped around Emma pulling her even closer.

"Easy," Emma breathed letting go of her breast.

Regina was about to answer her something, but didn't instead she nodded as Emma moved to remove her pants and underwear, and her own then again going between her legs.

The brunette's heart was racing too fast Emma knew when she lay down on the above it listening. her chest going up and down rapidly from excitement. Emma kissed her again, whispering, "Easy."

Regina nodded at her, leaning in for another kiss, tonguing her for some time. In her mind it got back to her the first time she had made out with someone that heavily and liked it, it had been Daniel. Her first love...She shut him out, moaning yet again. She had never wanted anything as badly as she had wanted Emma to take her in that very moment. She felt her breath against hers, her breast rubbing against her own, her slender body grinding against her own. She felt how Emma's wet pussy was brushing against her own, making her even wetter, feeling how she was now suckling on her nipple, pushing her closer, she needed to feel more of her, all of her. Her teeth sinking into the flesh of Emma's shoulder. She let out a groan letting go of the other woman's breast. Regina let go and Emma rooked at her shoulder seeing a nice bit mark on it.

"You could try to be a bit more careful so people don't see," Emma groaned at her.

"Like you even care," said Regina in a dry tone.

Emma rolled her eyes slightly, she was so paying for the on a later point, instead of starting on a debate that got her thrown off the brunette's body, she continued where she had left off. She left trails of little kisses down her body; the brunette spread her legs wider so Emma would get more room. The blonde was gladly surprised to see that Regina was cleaned shaved, her juices now dripping on to the sheets that did however not bother Emma at all, she was letting her tongue caress between her folds feeling Regina's hands in her hair. Lapping in between she was surprised to learn that she tasted better than what she thought. Her tongue going to lap back and forth and toy with both her entrance and pearl.

Regina was moaning louder and louder realizing that she had never before felt pleasure like this, and she would have no problem with giving herself to Emma moments later. Coming back down to earth she was lost on words. Still in a hoarse voice said, "Please let us finish upstairs."

Emma popping her head back from between her legs had no objections to just that.

* * *

Early morning Emma came whistling into the diner, she had pleasured Regina and been pleasured herself, in fact she had spent the whole night at the mansion. She was feeling much better than she had in a long time. Once reaching the counter she ordered her regular hot chocolate from Red, the other woman asked, "So did you get the grilled cheese you ordered?"

"Ohhh yes," Emma said, finding that sex with Regina had been truly mind blowing.

"So there will be less arguing between you two?" asked Red hopefully.

"I don't know," said Emma, getting her cup to go, just as Regina walked inside. She looked Emma up and down before she said, "Miss. Swan, aren't you late for work."

"I am on my way, Regina, coming by later?" Emma dared to ask, smiling at her.

"I will be busy at the office all day, but if you come by around one I do have an opening. We can discuss….the budget," Regina finished.

"Alright, see you at one, Madam Mayor," said Emma and made a goodbye gesture, walking out.

"So?" Red looked at Regina.

"So what?" she said in a usual tone, ordering her coffee.

"Are you two going to be arguing less from now on?" Ruby Red dared asking.

"I don't see it is any of your concern, but we might," for a short second a rare, genuine smile graced her red lips.

"Good, this one is on the house," said the other woman giving her the cup.

"Why thank you," said the Mayor giving her a nod.

"You are welcome, one thing Regina," said Red with a sly grin.

"Yes?" said Regina, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Cuffs are always nice, try it," said Regina with a laugh.

Regina blushed as she walked out; thinking about what she would do to Emma when she stopped by her office a bit later on.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, I would love to hear what you thought :o)


End file.
